


As Many Drabbles As It Takes

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Compilation, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, M/M, silliness abounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: yo bruh I love Sheith and I write drabbles a lot. They live here now instead of just on my dumpster fire of a blogLasersheith





	1. I don't want to ruin you- part 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter titles will be either the prompt that I got inspiring me, what I titled the google doc when I wrote it, or blank because I'm lazy

Shiro had never been exactly a pro in the kitchen. In fact, most people would say the opposite, if not “Please God, get this man out of my kitchen.” There was exactly one exception: his grandfather’s top secret brownie recipe. He could still make it, from scratch, by memory and no one who had ever tasted it had a single bad thing to say about it. Mostly, they didn’t say anything, because they were too busy shoveling the delicious brownies into their faces as fast as they could.

He didn’t make them often, you don’t get a strong, cut figure like Shiro’s by eating brownies all the time, after all. Keith’s birthday, though, was the perfect time to splurge. He smiled just thinking about it as he poured the batter. Keith was probably sitting in class right then, wondering if Shiro had forgotten all about what day it was, but of course he hadn’t. He couldn’t imagine forgetting a single thing about Keith: not his grumpy pout when he couldn’t figure out a difficult problem, not the way his eyes glinted in the sunlight when they went hiking in the desert on the weekends, not the rough feel of his calloused hands when they sparred, and certainly not his birthday.

He set the timer and smiled to himself as he waited for them to bake. He had exactly 16 minutes before he had to pull them from the oven. Keith would be done with class in 20 minutes, and it took about 5 to get here from the simulation deck. He congratulated himself on his perfect timing. He double and triple checked the wrapped gift on the table and fussed over the crooked bow. He knew it was silly and Keith would just rip it off as soon as he handed it to him, but he couldn’t help himself.

Before he knew it, the timer beeped and he raced to pull the brownies out of the oven. Knowing they’d be perfect, he still stuck a toothpick in the middle just to be sure. It came out completely clean and he set the pan on the counter so they could cool. 9 minutes left.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out, grinning as Keith’s name filled the screen. The message read, “I got done a little early, you in your room?” The brownies wouldn’t be fully cooled by the time he got there. Shiro briefly considered putting them in the fridge for a minute before dismissing the idea. He’d just have to stall.

“Yup! I have something for you :)” He replied. 5 minutes left.

He was suddenly nervous. He realized he’d never seen Keith eat a brownie before, what if he was allergic to chocolate? What if he hated his gift? He double checked his calendar to make sure it was actually October 23rd and that October 23rd was actually Keith’s birthday. He texted Matt to make sure, but only got a middle finger emoji in response. Before he could respond, his door opened and Keith walked in, setting his backpack down as he entered the kitchen. “Did you make brownies?” He asked, walking up to Shiro and pulling him into a hug.

Shiro nuzzled the top of his head, still anxious. “Yeah. You like brownies, right?”

Keith pulled back and smiled up at him. “Of course I like brownies. I’m just surprised your kitchen isn’t on fire.” He laughed and walked over to the pan.

“Not to brag, but my brownies are incredible. I don’t want to ruin you, but you’ll never be able to eat store-bought again.” He said with a grin. He didn’t even mind that they weren’t quite cooled all the way as Keith cut into them.

He took a big bite and hummed in delight. “Wow, these are amazing!” He said, taking another.

Shiro laughed. “Told you.” He ruffled Keith’s hair affectionately as he grabbed his own plate and took a small piece. “I uh… I have another present for you, too.” His face flushed to the tips of his ears as he motioned to the small table in the corner.

Keith walked over and grinned. “You remembered!” Shiro’s stomach was in his throat as he ripped open the package. A large mason jar filled with strips of paper was underneath. “What… what is it?” He asked, looking over at Shiro.

“Well… there are 509 days between now and when I get back from Kerberos.” He set his plate on the counter and moved to stand in front of Keith. “I wrote you a note for every day.” Keith looked up at him with wide eyes. “The first is taped to the inside of the lid, it’s for today. The last one’s taped to the bottom.” Keith’s eyes started to water as he unscrewed the lid. “You can pull the rest out in any order you want.” Shiro finished as he unfolded the first strip. Written on it in Shiro’s neat scrawl was “I love you.” He’d never said it out loud before.

Keith swallowed hard as he set everything down on the table. “No.” He whispered, looking down at the floor.

“No?” Shiro asked, bracing himself for heartbreak.

Keith shook his head. “You have to say it. I have to hear it.” He answered just as quietly.

Shiro smiled and tilted his chin up so he could look into his eyes. “Keith, I love you.” The words tumbled out easily. Shiro couldn’t fathom why he’d taken so long to say them once they were finally in the air.

Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him close. “I love you, too.” He whispered, burying his head into Shiro’s shoulder.


	2. I don't want to ruin you- part 2

Space looks different inside a ship than staring up from the ground. It made sense, Keith didn’t know why he found it so surprising. He wasn’t sure how he could find anything surprising anymore, not after the last few weeks he’d had.

The warm weight that encompassed him from behind didn’t surprise him nearly as much as the stars had. He lifted his hands to wrap his fingers around Shiro’s now much broader forearms. The cool metal under his glove didn’t surprise him, either. Shiro nuzzled his cheek into the side of Keith’s head, leaving a brief kiss in his wake. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” He murmured. “We finally have more than 5 minutes to breathe.” He added with a quiet chuckle.

Keith turned his head so he could press their lips together. “Sorry, thinking about some stuff.” Keith whispered against Shiro’s lips.

“Like what?” Shiro asked, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder.

A thousand things swirled around his mind. He wanted to know everything, where Shiro had been, what he’d seen, what they’d done to him, what they made him do. It was all too much. He closed his eyes and thought back to home, suddenly remembering the nearly empty jar underneath the couch in his little house in the desert.

He’d never taken out the last strip. It was supposed to be for the day that Shiro came home, but Shiro didn’t come home, not when he was supposed to. 507 small strips of paper littered his house: some he used as bookmarks, a few were taped to his mirror, one was still tacked to his corkboard. Most of them were in a separate jar he’d gotten a week after Shiro left. He couldn’t bring himself to throw any of them away.

The first note stayed in his wallet, right behind the Garrison issued ID badge that he’d never bothered returning. It was wrinkled and torn at the edges and tear-stained. Keith opened his eyes and pulled away from Shiro, just enough so he could look at his face. “What did the last note say?” Keith asked, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to know.

“What note?” Shiro answered, stepping forward to cup his chin and run his thumb across Keith’s cheek.

Keith took a deep breath. “That jar. The one you wrote the notes for me to look at while you were gone. For my birthday.” He swallowed hard and couldn’t look into Shiro’s eyes. “I never opened the last note.” His voice broke as he whispered. Shiro didn’t speak for an agonizingly long time, and when he did, it was worse.

“I’m sorry.” Came the quiet reply. Keith looked up into Shiro’s watery eyes. “I’m so sorry.” He said again, pulling Keith to his chest. Keith whispered his name softly and tried to pull back but Shiro’s arms tightened around his shoulders. “I don't… I don’t remember what it says.” He sobbed into Keith’s hair.

It was disappointing to say the least, but Keith steeled himself. He’d resolved before to never know and it didn’t matter now. “It’s ok, Shiro. We’re here, we’re together. That’s what’s important.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Shiro’s shoulder. “It doesn’t matter what the note said.” He wasn’t sure if he was trying to reassure Shiro or himself.

They stood and held each other for a long time, not knowing what to say.

* * *

Years passed. The rogue Galra factions were slowly beaten back by the coalition and by Voltron. It would take decades, maybe centuries, for the universe to return to some kind of normalcy after such a long reign of tyranny. With Allura leading the coalition and Lotor leading the reformation of the Galra empire, the Paladins of Voltron were no longer needed to defend the universe.

Keith wasn’t entirely sure where everyone else had ended up, but he and Shiro went back to Earth, back to Keith’s place in the desert. The tiny house was a lot worse for wear with no one having been there in so long, but they had each other and nothing but time.

Cleaning out the house gave them both something to do. Something much lower-stakes than universe-saving, but a goal nevertheless. It was Shiro who found the jar, tucked away under the couch. The tape had held under the jar’s seal and he smiled as he brought it to the other room for Keith to see.

No words were exchanged as Keith opened it, pulling the small scrap of paper off of the bottom. It tore a little as he ripped the tape away. “Tonight I’ll finally be back where I belong: with you.” Keith read aloud, smiling up at Shiro.

They both laughed a little. It was nothing earth shattering, nothing profound. A simple statement of truth. “Well, I will be.” Shiro said with a grin. He fiddled in his pocket and Keith’s eyes went wide as he knelt, knowing he’d never have a more perfect opportunity than that one. “Tonight, and every night after. If you’ll have me.” He said, holding out a simple tungsten band.

Keith shook his head with a wide smile. “No.” He answered.

“No?” Shiro asked, standing up and moving closer, smiling wide as well. This part? This he remembered.

Keith bit his bottom lip before continuing. “You have to say it.” Both of their eyes misted. “I have to hear it.”

Shiro took Keith’s left hand and held it to his chest. “Keith, will you marry me?” He asked quietly.

“Yes.” Keith answered, letting Shiro slip the ring onto his finger.


	3. post season 6- you came for me

It was quiet and calm and the stars were just visible in the dying sunlight when Shiro woke up. His head was still cradled in Keith’s lap. At some point someone had thankfully brought a crate for Keith to lean against and he was out cold against it, with his new pet curled up next to both of them.

Shiro smiled up at Keith as the memories of the past year slowly washed over him. It was strange; he imagined it must have been a little bit like remembering a movie shot from first person. Keith’s terrified face was one of the last things to hit his mind. _You’re my brother. I love you._

_You’re my brother_. It was confusing and strange and tugged at Shiro’s chest in the same way it had during Keith’s trial at the Blade of Marmora base. It felt like a lifetime ago, but the pain was still fresh. _You’re like a brother to me._

Shiro had been putting the conversation about that particular phrase off until after their battle with Zarkon, but that plan hadn’t exactly worked out. He sat up slowly and looked around. The others had given them plenty of space, which was nice, they could have a private conversation and no one was likely to overhear.

He brought his hand up and brushed some of the hair away from Keith’s eyes. It was longer than Shiro remembered. He hoped Keith wouldn’t cut it. He dropped his hand to Keith’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Keith.” He whispered.

Keith’s eyes blinked open slowly and he yawned before the realization dawned on him. His face lit up. “Shiro!” He exclaimed, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.

Before, Keith was practically a bag of bones covered in just a hint of surprisingly strong muscle, but he’d filled out and the hug was different from the many they’d shared before. It solidified Shiro’s decision to bring up his feelings as soon as possible. “We have a lot to talk about.” He said with an uncomfortable smile that Keith couldn’t see, hidden as Shiro’s face was in their embrace.

“Yeah, we do.” Keith agreed, pushing Shiro gently back to a sitting position instead of half on Keith’s lap. “I’m so glad we got you back.” His eyes welled with tears.

Shiro resisted the urge to lean back in for another hug. “ _You_ got me back, Keith. You came for me.” He smiled and blinked back his own tears. “It wouldn’t have worked for anyone else.” His voice dropped low.

Their eyes met meaningfully as they sat just barely not touching. “Allura helped.” Keith said with a chuckle after the silence stretched on for an uncomfortably long moment.

“True, that’s fair. I’ll have to thank her later.” They both smiled again and shared a quiet laugh. Shiro licked his lips and stared at his lap, catching his bottom lip in between his teeth. He let them scrape over the dry skin there and sighed. “Keith, about what you said…” Shiro’s cheeks were already red.

Keith didn’t look at all bothered, the same serene smile on his face as when Shiro had woken up the first time. “I was hoping you’d remember.” He replied softly.

Shiro swallowed and let out a shaky breath. “I don't… I don’t want things to be weird between us, Keith. And I… I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore but…” He couldn’t bring himself to look at the stricken and confused expression on Keith’s face.

“Shiro… just say what you’re gonna say.” His voice sounded so resigned, so flat; Shiro felt his heart cracking in two.

Shiro looked up at him. “I never… I never saw you as my brother. Not even a little bit.” Once the words left his mouth he regretted them.

Keith’s eyebrows narrowed and his mouth turned down in a pout that had Shiro swallowing the lump in his throat again. “What are you saying?” He finally asked.

Before he could give himself a chance to overthink or second guess, Shiro blurted out what he’d been dying to say for years, what he had died before saying. “I’m in love with you.” It came out much more quietly than he’d meant to say it, but Keith’s reaction was nearly instantaneous.

He laughed. It wasn’t at all what Shiro had been expecting, and honestly seemed a little cruel. “Oh thank god,” Keith breathed out, shaking his head. Before Shiro could finish the “what?” on his lips, Keith practically tackled him to the ground, their teeth clacking against each other as their mouths met.

It was an awkward position and the dirt stung where it dug into the scuffs and scratches that littered his body, but Shiro still counted it among the best kisses he’d ever had in his life. They broke apart after a while and stared at each other, Keith’s hair spilling forward and making a cocoon around them. “I think… that technically counts as my first kiss, right?”

Keith shook his head and laughed. “You’re such a dork.” He whispered fondly.

“I’m glad it was you.” Shiro replied. He bit his lip again in hesitation. “Will you tell me again? So I can really hear it?” He asked quietly.

Keith smiled and leaned down, pressing their lips together softly again. He pulled back and smiled, it was the most beautiful smile Shiro had ever seen. “I love you, Shiro.”


	4. You’ve got that whole drunken-sway thing going on

Being a natural athlete, you’d think that Shiro would be a great dancer. All of the coordination, strength, and finesse that go into sports and combat translate to the dance floor _in theory_. In practice… not so much. At least not in Shiro’s case.

Keith couldn’t help the smile on his face as he watched Shiro flail to the music. As ridiculous as he looked, it was still captivating to watch the thick cords of muscle strain and relax as he moved. Keith would watch Shiro watch paint dry, though, so maybe he was a little biased. He sipped at his cheap beer as he watched until Shiro’s eyes landed on his, making him quickly look away.

It was too late. Shiro excused himself from the circle of friends he’d been dancing with and headed Keith’s way. “Keith! Glad you could make it!” His voice came out too loud from being so close the speakers they’d set up in the living room.

Keith shrugged. “Free beer.” He answered, trying for nonchalant. The invitation to a frat party from his lab partner had come as a shock, but not an unwelcome one. They’d been spending far more time than was necessary on every lab and every report, just as an excuse to spend more time together. He couldn’t quite say why, but he’d been determined to not make the first move.

Shiro laughed like it was the funniest joke he’d ever heard. His cheeks were pink, whether from dancing or drinking, Keith wasn’t sure. Probably a little bit of both. “This is your first time at the house, right? Do you want a tour?” He gestured to the stairs.

Keith drained his cup and left it on the table next to him. “Lead the way.” Shiro smiled again and put a hand on his shoulder, Keith could feel the heat even through his thick jacket.

They walked up the stairs and Shiro pointed out all of the fraternity officers and some of the other brothers living at the house’s rooms as they passed by. There was another small lounge on that floor where a few people were playing some kind of card based drinking game, Shiro waved to them but didn’t stop to chat on his way to the end of the hall.

He opened the door and turned on the light, ushering Keith inside. “S’my room.” Shiro said with a wide grin holding out his arms out to show it off.

It was tidy, just like Keith had expected. The bed was even made. He smirked. “It’s nice. Very you.” His eyes followed Shiro as he rocked unsteadily on his feet.

“You’re… nice.” He said bracketing his arms around Keith’s head, not quite trapping him against the wall.

Keith laughed. “Maybe we should save this conversation for later, you’re pretty trashed.” Shiro lowered his arms and honest-to-god pouted.

His bottom lip stuck out extremely temptingly. “I only had like 3 beers.” He protested.

Keith laughed. “Well you’re a cheap date then. You’ve got that whole drunken-sway thing going on.” He’d seen Shiro drink more than that while he was lurking in his corner. It was good to know that he was a terrible liar.

Shiro’s face went pink again as he steadied himself with a hand on the wall next to Keith’s head. “So this is a date.” He said, very clearly trying to keep himself upright without rocking back and forth.

Keith rolled his eyes. “If that’ll get you to drink a glass of water and call it a night, then sure. It’s a date.”

Shiro grinned. “Deal.”


	5. Keith making Shiro breakfast

The cot didn’t look particularly comfortable, but Shiro didn’t seem to mind. He’d been asleep for most of a day already and Keith knew he needed to wake him up soon to eat, drink, move around a little.

Keith poked at the small fire where the eggs and some kind of meat were grilling. Hunk had offered, but Keith wanted to do it himself. He had no idea what to say when Shiro woke up. No idea how to ask the million questions swirling around in his head. Making breakfast was something easy, something necessary, something he could do that he knew would help.

How much help would Shiro even need?

He stared at the fire, brows narrowed, lost in thought, for long enough that the edges of the eggs were starting to crisp. Keith pulled the pan off of the fire and slid the contents onto a plate, poking everything a few times to make sure it was thoroughly cooked. He chuckled to himself, imagining Shiro making a joke about surviving after death in the astral plane only to die for real from food poisoning.

Shiro groaned a little, making Keith jump and turn towards him. “Shiro?” Keith whispered, hand moving of its own accord to rest on Shiro’s chest.

“Hey,” His voice was groggy, husky. His throat must have been dry. Keith helped him sit up and take a drink. His movements were stilted, like he didn’t quite remember how to move his muscles. It made sense, Keith thought, he hadn’t been able to for a long time. “Did you make me breakfast?” Shiro’s voice cut through his musings.

Keith smiled and offered the plate and the fork over. “Yeah,” He answered quietly. “Figured you’d be hungry.” Shiro’s eyes softened as he took the plate and set it on his lap.

“Thanks, Keith.” Shiro murmured. He struggled to balance the plate with his knees while trying to slice off bite-sized pieces with the side of the fork. Having to do it left handed wasn’t doing him any favors. Keith reached out and steadied the plate for him. They looked up at each other and shared another quiet smile.

Shiro took a few bites and hummed in deep satisfaction. “I never thought I’d be able to eat again.” He admitted quietly, not meeting Keith’s eyes. He chuckled humorlessly. “I always used to hate eggs, but now…” He licked his lips and looked up at Keith with watery eyes. “This is the best breakfast I’ve ever had.”


	6. domestic snuggles

The hardest thing to get used to back on Earth has to be the silence. Silence in space is dangerous; it means your ship is dead or you’re free floating in the void with just a suit between you and a quick but painful exit of the mortal realm. Engines, life support, navigation, all these things make noise, and lots of it. On Earth, when it’s too cold for animals and bugs to be chittering away outside of their window, the quiet sets all of their nerves on edge.

Shiro wakes up first, jaw sore from his clenched teeth, expecting to be floating in a dead ship with no oxygen. He gasps as his eyes open and relaxes when he realizes his lungs work just fine. His skin is bare and clean, if a little sweaty. There’s no suit, no ship, no malfunction. Just warm sheets, the chill winter air around his face, and the furnace he calls a husband snuggled into his chest.

His heartbeat goes back to something approaching normal as he runs his fingers through the unruly mop tucked under his chin. The platinum band on his finger glints in the early morning light and brings a smile to his face. Keith finally stirs at the attention. “Hmm s’early.” He grumbles. It makes Shiro laugh.

Years ago, either of them could have been out of bed, dressed, and in their Lion in less than 5 minutes. Now it takes twice that to even decide to get out of bed at all. “Go back to bed, baby. Didn’t mean to wake you up.” He whispers softly into Keith’s hair before placing the barest hint of a kiss against his head.

Keith pulls his head back and blinks away some of the fog sleep has left behind. “Bad dream?” He asks, brows furrowed in concern.

Shiro hates it when he worries. He presses their lips together gently. “No, just too quiet.” He admits with a small smile.

Keith wiggles up the bed and switches their positions, pulling Shiro’s head to his chest with still surprisingly strong grip. “S’why I always sleep on you. Heartbeat helps.” He murmurs with a stifled yawn, one arm resting around Shiro’s back and the other hand now buried in the shaggy hair Shiro’s been meaning to cut for weeks.

The soft, steady thump-thump thump-thump is loud pressed up next to his ear. It’s soothing in a way Shiro can’t articulate. Keith whispers a few more sweet nothings into his hair and holds him close. They fall back asleep in minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is extra enough to bring a flower back from extinction for his lady and thems the facts.
> 
> Shiro thinks it’s very sweet, Pidge thinks it’s exactly what Michael Crichton warned us about, Lance doesn’t get it, and Keith desperately needs to know what Shiro’s favorite flower is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is half Lotura

Lotor walked into the engine room with a curious lack of his normally dignified and confident aura. His hands were clasped behind his back and his jaw was clenched tightly. Coran regarded him suspiciously as he looked up from the console. “What brings you down here, point five?” Coran asked cheerfully.

Lotor raised an eyebrow at the diminutive. “Point five?” He asked.

Coran grinned and twirled his mustache. “Ah yes, I have all the Paladins ranked by height, and you’re the tallest, but you’re not really a Paladin. Still, it’s important that everyone feels like part of the team!” He explained.

Lotor smiled and laughed quietly. “Well, thank you for including me.” He replied graciously.

Coran nodded. “So what can I do for you?”

Lotor licked his lips and his posture went rigid again. “I was hoping you could help me with something I’ve been working on for Allura.” Lotor started, looking around carefully to make sure none of the other Castle occupants were around. “But I’d like to keep it between just the two of us.” He added quietly.

Hitting the button to end the diagnostic test, Coran straightened up. “If it’s for Allura, you can count on me!” He declared, throwing up an Altean salute.

Lotor laughed again and motioned for Coran to follow. He led them down a seldom-used section of the Castle, to a lab Coran had all but forgotten existed. “She mentioned that they were her favorite so…” Lotor gestured inside to the rows and rows of plants underneath the glowing heat lamps.

“Oh they’re lovely!” Coran exclaimed, moving over to the closest set to feel the pink blooms.

Lotor smiled. “I’m fairly certain I got the color right, but I can’t quite recall the smell. I was too young when Altea was destroyed.” He finished sadly.

Coran inhaled deeply, his mustache twitching along with his nose. He shook his head and moved down the rows, stopping near the middle. “These are perfect. I could never forget the smell of juniberry blossoms in spring.” Both men smiled as Lotor grabbed a datapad and marked trial 9 a success.

“Thank you. Hopefully they’ll be mature enough to take a few for a small bouquet soon.” He said, cheeks flushing violet.

Coran smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “She’ll love them.” Lotor nodded. He was about to speak but Coran held his other hand up. “I’ll spare you the speech.” He lowered his hand and Lotor looked down at him in trepidation. “Allura’s like a daughter to me and I love her with my whole heart. I was skeptical about your intentions at first, but,” He looked around the room before turning back. “Well I’m not so skeptical anymore. And besides, I think we both know if you ever hurt her, she’s the one you need to worry about, not me.” His grin was just a little threatening.

Lotor paled and swallowed hard. “Agreed.” He choked out.

* * *

A few weeks went by in a blink between running an empire and dealing with a civil war and the coalition building up its forces. The whole team finally had a precious bit of downtime to relax for the first time in what felt like ages.

Lotor strode into the lounge with his arms behind his back, clearly obscuring something from view. Coran’s eyes met his and they shared a private smile. “Allura, might I have a word?” He asked from the doorway as Hunk was trying to explain the rules to one of the board games they’d picked up on their last supply run.

She turned and smiled at him before excusing herself from the couch. Stopping in front of him, she tried to peer around his back to see what he was holding. Lotor turned to block her view a few times with a coy smile. “Alright, what are you scheming?” Allura asked with a grin, hands on her hips.

“I’m never scheming.” Lotor replied, pulling several flowers wrapped together with a purple silk ribbon from behind him.

With half-lidded eyes and a soft smile, he watched Allura’s face light up as she took them from him, bringing the blossoms up to her nose. Her eyes were brimmed with tears when she looked back up at him. “How?” She sputtered. “Where did you get these?” She asked quietly.

Lotor looked down at the ground before meeting her eyes again. “I made them. Coran helped fill in the details I wasn’t able to get from books.” His hands hovered near her waist before falling back to his sides. “I wanted to do something nice for you.” He admitted quietly.

She smelled them once more before meeting his eyes again, letting out an incredulous, watery laugh. “You brought a flower back from extinction because you wanted to get me a present?”

Lotor licked his lips and turned his head to the side, letting his eyes rove around the room as he considered his response. “Well, when you say it like that, it does sound a tad dramatic.” He replied with a nervous laugh.

Allura put a hand on his chest and balanced on the tips of her toes to place a gentle kiss to his lips. “They’re perfect.” She whispered as she lowered herself back down. “Thank you.” Lotor’s cheeks were a deep violet with blush.

“I can show you the lab, if you want. I’m not sure what to do with the seedlings.” He offered, gesturing to the door.

She looped her free hand through his arm, holding onto his elbow, and cradled the flowers to her chest with the other. “I’m sure we can find somewhere for them.” She assured, tugging slightly to spur him into walking.

They left the lounge arm in arm.

BONUS

“Oh my god, Shiro are you crying?” Pidge asked, tone laced with disgust.

Keith looked over at him in surprise. He was crying. “Look, that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen, ok?” Shiro protested, wiping at his eyes. Keith furrowed his brows and looked at the ground, wondering what Shiro’s favorite flower was.

Pidge groaned. “Whatever, I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what Jurassic Park was warning us against.” She muttered, flopping back into her seat and crossing her arms.

Lance looked up from the rule book and scoffed. “Uhh, I’m pretty sure Jurassic Park is about how sweet dinosaurs are.” He countered.

Hunk interjected before Pidge could launch into a detailed thematic discussion about every incarnation of the books and films. He’d heard it too many times before. “Look buddy, I think you might have missed the core message there.”

Lance threw up his hands. “Dinosaurs are freakin sweet: message received!” He replied emphatically.

Keith interrupted the trio’s discussion/argument. “Pidge, I need to call Matt. Where’s his… rebel… phone… thing?” He asked urgently.

She raised an eyebrow and pulled the device from her pocket, snapping it out of his reach before he could grab it. “Why?” Pidge asked suspiciously.

Keith nervously ticked his eyes towards Shiro before looking back at Pidge. “It’s personal. I don’t wanna talk about it.” He grumbled. She let him take it from her grip and eyed him as he left the room.

“Whoa Keith and Matt? Who would have called that?” Lance said with a loud laugh.

Shiro shook his head and stood up. “It’s not like that.” He murmured as he moved to leave.

Lance scoffed again. “I dunno that seemed pretty suspicious.” Shiro hesitated in the doorway before deciding not to retort and carrying on. Lance turned back to Hunk and Pidge. “Ha, Shiro seemed a little too bothered by that don’t you think?” He asked with a cheeky grin. “Whoa… do you think he likes Matt?” He asked, eyes wide and staring at the spot where Shiro had just left.

Pidge held a hand out to Hunk to keep him from answering. “Absolutely.” She deadpanned.

“100%” Hunk agreed.

“Probably since before the Kerberos launch.” She egged on.

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, it has absolutely nothing to do with Keith, like, at all.” He said shaking his head and waving his arms out in front of him.

Lance nodded in agreement. “I almost feel bad for him. Matt’s pretty smooth. There’s no way a big dork like Keith could resist that.” Lance shook his head sadly. Pidge and Hunk shared a horrified look. “Anyway, I’m gonna go grab some grub since we’re ditching game night apparently.” He said casually, whistling as he made his way to the kitchen.

“You don’t think…?” Pidge asked, swallowing hard as she adjusted her glasses.

Hunk shrugged. “I honestly have no idea.”

Pidge shuddered. “Whatever, let’s just play chess.”

* * *

Keith held up a single flower, almost as big as his head. “I don’t know how to… make new flowers or whatever. But I found this for you.” He grumbled bashfully. “Matt said sunflowers are your favorite, so…” He trailed off as he pushed it into Shiro’s chest.

Matt lied. Until that moment, Shiro’s favorite flower had been tulips. He wrapped his hand around Keith’s and the stem, smiling wide at the giant yellow petals. But now it was… whatever this alien sunflower thing was. “I love it, Keith.” He replied earnestly, stepping forward to press a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Keith blushed and beamed up at him. “Yeah, sure.”


	8. Life Jacket

“I need to ask you an unseemly favor,” Matt said, levelling a hard stare at Shiro from across the table. **  
**

Shiro looked around, making sure the lounge was clear. “I’m sure I’m going to regret this, but what kind of unseemly favor?”

Matt sighed, steepling his fingers in front of him. “You need to give Keith some of your old clothes,” he tipped his hands towards Shiro commandingly.

“What?” Shiro’s cheeks flushed. “No. Why?” He stammered.

Looking up at the ceiling, Matt took a deep breath. “He’s wearing that damn Marmora suit everywhere because I already told him it was weird to walk around in his paladin armor and it does. not. fit. I’m pretty sure half the cadets are out on injuries from walking into stuff to check him out, and Griffin called out of three separate meetings this week.” His eyes bored into Shiro’s intensely. “You need to take care of this. I need you to take care of this. Please.”

Shiro swallowed hard. “I’ll… see what I can do.”

* * *

Most of Shiro’s old clothes had been kept in storage after the Kerberos mission had failed, along with all but a few of his personal effects. It was easy enough to find them before heading to Keith’s quarters, but knocking on the door and actually _giving them to Keith,_ however…

Shiro paced up and down the hallway for a few minutes, his new arm held the box in place as he practiced exactly what he was going to say a few times (or ten). Clarity didn’t bring him to Keith’s door, a cadet hurrying down the opposite end of the hallway had him feeling too awkward to continue his impromptu patrol of the corridor.

Keith answered the door and his face brightened into a wide smile when he saw Shiro standing there. They exchanged a warm greeting as Keith held the door open to usher Shiro inside. “So what’s with the box?” Keith asked, craning his neck to peer inside.

Shiro felt his face heating with blush. “I noticed you were wearing your Marmora suit a lot and figured… a bunch of my old stuff doesn’t fit me, but it might fit you. Iverson kept it, I guess.” He stammered and babbled in turns until the full thought finally escaped his mouth.

“Oh, thanks,” Keith replied, his own face flushing just the faintest pink.

Shiro set the box down on a coffee table for Keith to rifle through. He pulled out an old workout tank and Shiro’s eyes widened in shock as he pulled off his own shirt to try it on right away. “Oh, they’ve been in storage forever, they’re probably dusty. Might wanna wash them first.” Shiro suggested, suddenly very interested in staring at the floor and not Keith’s bare chest as he pulled the shirt on.

“‘S fine, little dust never hurt anyone,” he assured, running his hands over the fabric. “Hey, you were right.” His voice had a surprised, cheerful lilt that had Shiro’s stomach erupting in butterflies. “Fits perfect.”

“Oh… good. I’m,” Shiro finally looked up at him, regretting it immediately, “So.. glad.” He swallowed past the lump in his throat at the sight of Keith in his shirt. His very tight shirt. “Well, I should let you just…” He trailed off at Keith’s look of disappointment. “Or I could stay?”

Keith’s smile returned in a flash. “Yeah, this’ll be fun! Trip down memory lane.”

Shiro tried to watch the spontaneous fashion show with a normal amount of interest, but he was struggling to decide exactly how much that was. He settled for casually looking away as Keith removed clothing and then glancing back to praise how well it fit and share stories about where it had come from. The pair of Santa-themed sweatpants Matt had bought him for Christmas was the biggest hit until Keith pulled out the very last item.

Shiro hadn’t expected his old leather jacket to be in the box, but it brought back a tsunami of fond memories. He stepped closer and ran his hand over it reverently as Keith held it out. “You should keep it.” Keith said decisively handing it over.

Smiling, Shiro shook his head. “It wouldn’t fit my left arm, much less this thing.” He gestured with his gigantic, floating prosthetic. “Put it on.” He prompted softly.

Keith nodded and slid his arms into the holes. It was… perfect. If he hadn’t been sure he was completely gone before, Shiro was sure he’d reached the point of no return in that moment. “Looks great on you.” His voice came out only just louder than a whisper.

Keith smiled and zipped it up, sliding his hands into all of the pockets to unwrinkle the material. He paused as he reached into the breast pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. Gingerly, he unfolded it and the look on his face had Shiro’s heart melting. “Look, it’s us. Man we were so small, especially me,” he laughed.

Keith turned the paper around to reveal a photo of the two of them. They were leaning against Shiro’s bike, out in their usual spot in the desert. The sun was high in the sky and they were both dusty and sweaty from riding all afternoon. Their smiles were wide on their sunburned cheeks, hair mussed and goggles resting around their necks. Shiro was wearing that same jacket.

Shiro looked up at Keith and laughed. “We sure have come a long way.” He rested a hand on Keith’s shoulder as they both stared down at the photo. He wished he could tell what Keith was thinking.

Keith turned to him with a shy smile. “Yeah, there’s a long way to go, though.” He replied quietly.

Shiro tilted his head to the side, brows furrowing as he started to ask what exactly Keith meant. Keith didn’t give him the chance, instead leaning into to press a kiss to Shiro’s cheek. Shiro covered it with his hand as Keith backed away. “Is that ok?” Keith asked quietly.

Nodding and stepping closer until they were nearly chest to chest, Shiro cupped his jaw. “More than ok.” He answered, pressing their lips together.


	9. Chapter 9

The puff of air and the faint scent of ozone brought a smile to Keith’s face. He didn’t look up from the briefings he was reading, just held out a hand and ran his fingers through the familiar soft tufts of fur.

Cosmo made a happy keening sound that was more purr than growl and rubbed the side of his head into Keith’s hip. The feeling of hard metal hitting his uniform had Keith cocking an eyebrow and looking down. Laughter bubbled out of his chest immediately. “Buddy, you can’t just take Shiro’s hand.”

Keith reached down to grab the prosthetic and Cosmo lowered his front paws, haunches raised and tail wagging. “No, we’re not playing. Shiro needs that.” He chided, pulling on the limb trapped between the wolf’s jaws. Cosmo wrenched it from from Keith’s grip and was gone in a quiet puff.

 

* * *

 

Being back in the warm, safe hangar, knowing his family was just a short walk away, had Hunk in higher spirits than he’d been in years. He whistled quietly as he tinkered with the engine of one of the MFEs, so captivated by his work that he didn’t notice Cosmo pop into the room until he was nosing at Hunk’s elbow for pats.

Hunk laughed and pulled his head out from the cramped compartment, already reaching for Cosmo’s head. He had to lean over onto the ship to steady himself as he shook with laughter as he saw what Cosmo carried in his mouth. “Hey, good boy, Cosmo!” Hunk praised, leaning over and wiggling his fingers for Cosmo to come closer to get petted.

Cosmo lunged into Hunk’s legs, tail tapping against the ship’s hull as it wagged. Hunk rubbed at his neck and back while cooing what a good boy he was before trying to grab Shiro’s hand. Cosmo darted away, leaning his head back down into a playful pouncing pose before teleporting away again.

 

* * *

 

The roof was always the best place to think. Not that Lance had done all that much deep thinking while he was a cadet, but the few times he had, the roof had been his favorite spot. He paced back and forth, hands clasped behind his back. “I know you’re busy, but I just thought it would be nice to get away for a while, we’ve been working so hard,” His practiced speech was cut off with a shriek as Cosmo materialized in front of him.

“Cosmo! You scared the quiznak out of me!” Lance said with a laugh, dropping down to his knees to snuggle the wolf. “Did you steal Shiro’s hand? Aww looks like he was mad about it.” Lance chuckled, flicking at the outstretched middle finger and noting the rest of them curled into a fist. “Are you playing hide seek?” He cooed.

Cosmo dropped the hand and barked happily, running around Lance in a circle. “No, buddy, I can’t throw it. Shiro would get mad.” He explained sadly, reaching out to run a hand down the wolf’s side. Lance leaned over and tried to grab the hand but Cosmo snatched it away with a playful growl first. “Cosmo no!” Lance called, just a moment too late. He’d already poofed away.

 

* * *

 

Shiro ran his left hand through his hair as he walked out of another empty briefing room. It had been such a stressful morning. He knew he shouldn’t have been snippy with Cosmo, but he wouldn’t stop gnawing on Shiro’s hand. The sensation hadn’t been painful, just strange and irritating. Grumbling to himself as he walked into Keith’s room, he wished he’d taken the ten minutes to play a little so he didn’t have to spend hours on a teleporting goose-chase.

“Sorry, I have no idea where he went.” Keith said with an amused smile. “But since you’re taking a break, anyway…” His eyes flitted to the bedroom.

Shiro blushed and chuckled. “I can’t, Keith.” He replied, boxing Keith into the corner of the counter anyway, nuzzling his face into Keith’s neck.

Keith let out a harsh breath as Shiro placed a soft kiss there before biting down gently. He ran his tongue over the just barely reddened flesh, smiling into his next kiss as Keith swore quietly, tangling his fingers into Shiro’s hair. Kissing his way up Keith’s neck and jaw with a deliberate thoroughness that he knew would get him in trouble later, he finished his tantalizing journey with the briefest press of his lips against Keith’s. “Sorry,” he murmured into Keith’s mouth as he tried to deepen their kiss.

“Liar,” Keith grumbled, patting at his lapels. Shiro smiled and stepped back, but Keith wrapped his arms tighter around Shiro’s shoulders. “10 minutes. Make it worth your while.” His voice came out low and husky and brought a shiver down Shiro’s spine.

“Well, I’ve already spent half the morning looking for my arm, what’s 10 more minutes?” Shiro relented quietly, letting Keith pull him in for another kiss. Keith’s hands roved lower, gripping the backs of Shiro’s thighs to heft him into the air. Shiro wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist and moaned as Keith carried them into the bedroom.

Keith dropped Shiro onto the bed, rumpling the perfectly folded and tucked sheets, before climbing on top of him. Shiro leaned his head back and let out a shuddering sigh as Keith’s hands pulled at his belt. Keith tossed the belt behind him and froze at Cosmo’s bark.

Shiro and Keith stared at each other with wide eyes before slowly turning towards the wolf. Cosmo dropped Shiro’s arm and wagged his tail happily, chasing it as it reconnected to Shiro’s body and the fingers uncurled. He slammed into Keith’s back and toppled them all into a pile together, gnawing at the metal again.

“10 more minutes, buddy, come on.” Keith laughed, scratching at Cosmo’s neck. Cosmo yipped again, disappearing.

Shiro shook his head and looked at Keith. “Did you put him up to this?”

Keith blushed. “I… might have mentioned you could use a break.” He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment.

Shiro laughed and pulled Keith back down on top of him for another kiss, wrapping his legs around Keith’s waist again. “Next time just tell me.” He said, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“Deal.” Keith agreed, kissing him again.


	10. Apple picking adventure

“Hey, have you ever been to an orchard?” Keith had asked him out of the blue one day.

Shiro furrowed his brows and set his coffee down. “I don’t think so, maybe when I was a little kid. Why?”

Keith shrugged, scrolling on his phone. “Hunk sent me a link. One of those pick your own apples places. Might be fun.”

“Is Cosmo allowed?” Shiro smiled as Cosmo’s ears perked up from his spot glued at Keith’s elbow. With a slight puff of air, he materialized next to Shiro’s chair, eyeing his breakfast pleadingly. He pulled a strip of crust off of his toast and rubbed a little butter on it, throwing it as far as he could towards the living room.

Keith laughed as Cosmo popped into the air, maw gaping to catch the toast, before reappearing next to Shiro, knowing he’d get a few chin scratches for the amusing trick. “Don’t think they can keep him out.”

Shiro had called later to make sure it wouldn’t be a problem. Cosmo was more than welcome, according to the sweet-sounding elderly woman on the phone, so they set off the following afternoon.

The three of them always garnered a few curious glances when they went out together, but Cosmo was the only one who minded, and only if he didn’t get pets out of the deal. The old woman at the orchard had been so taken with him, he’d earned himself a bright red bandana around the neck and more belly rubs than he knew what to do with.

Keith always treated Cosmo more like a baby than a dangerous cosmic entity that could bend the very fabric of space at his will, staring at the thumping tail and lolling tongue with a fondness that warmed Shiro’s heart. He was sure his own face hardly looked different as he squeezed Keith’s hand.

The air was crisp and chilly enough for a light jacket, though Keith had insisted upon wrapping Shiro in a black and gold scarf. Shiro appreciated the concern for his well being but he liked Keith’s tendency to pull on both ends and steal kisses as they walked more.

Cosmo poofed into the air at Keith’s command and shook a limb of a giant tree, the apples falling like so many raindrops. Shiro had chided that they’d all be bruised and nearly inedible as Keith ducked under the branch, catching as many in his basket as he could before picking the rest up off the ground. “Just mad you wouldn’t be able to catch as many as me,” he accused with a wink.

Shaking his head, Shiro pulled off the scarf and rolled up his sleeves in silent acceptance of Keith’s challenge. Keith laughed and kissed his nose. “For good luck,” he explained to Shiro’s smile and blush.

Keith was better at it, though Shiro suspected Cosmo of shaking the tree harder when Keith was in a better position to catch them. He wasn’t mad at all, though, not about Keith winning nor the bruised apples. They laughed together as they counted out their prizes- Keith beating him by a longshot. “So, I guess you win.” Shiro said, eyes darting to the trunk of the tree.

“Yeah. Do I get a prize?” Keith asked, looping the scarf around Shiro’s neck again.

Both of their breaths came out in a fog of condensation as the evening grew colder. “Seems fair.” Shiro agreed, leaning in as Keith tugged gently.

Shiro’s stomach still fluttered every time their lips met, even all those years later. He hoped it never stopped. Keith pulled a little harder, deepening their kiss. Hands finding familiar purchase around Keith’s waist and back, Shiro couldn’t stop his quiet groan.

They pulled apart, laughing, as Cosmo whined and knocked his head against Keith’s elbow.


	11. Chapter 11

“I don’t know, I think we need to turn it the other way.” Shiro suggested, stepping back and tilting his head.

He heard Keith sigh from the other side of the door. “Let me see.” He grumbled, crawling over the couch and rolling gracefully to his feet.

Shiro watched fondly as Keith walked back and forth, looking from couch to door frame every few seconds, fingers cupping his chin. “What if we just…?” Keith stepped forward, grabbing the bottom and the middle and yanking hard.

Keith stopped, jumping back with a grimace at the sickening, cracking noise. He looked apologetically over at Shiro, relaxing at his amused smile. “Hope I didn’t break it…” he walked hesitantly over to the couch and tried to budge it gently.

It wouldn’t move.

He tried again, a little harder. Still nothing. “I think… we might be stuck.” Keith admitted, resting his forehead dejectedly against the upholstery.

Shiro hummed in thought, walking up behind him. “It’s most of the way through, maybe we can just,” he squatted down, trying to wiggle it free. It hardly moved at all.

“I’m so sorry, Shiro.” Keith groaned miserably.

Shiro laughed, wrapping his arms around Keith’s back and nuzzling into his shoulder blades. “It’s ok, baby.” He reassured softly, pressing a kiss into Keith’s back. “I bet if we could push the top from the other side it would come loose.”

Keith turned around in Shiro’s embrace. He nodded towards the gap he’d crawled through a few minutes earlier. “Hole’s too small to crawl through now.” He pointed out dejectedly.

Shiro leaned in and kissed his nose. “We can call Matt.” He suggested, stepping back to pull out his phone.

Keith covered the screen with his hand. “He’ll never let us live it down.” He said with a cringe.

Shiro’s eyes narrowed. “True.” He twisted his lips in thought before his face lit up. “Hunk! He’ll make fun of us the whole time, but he’ll drop it once we’re done.”

Keith nodded approvingly and waited as Shiro texted back and forth with him. “So?”

Shiro sighed. “He says it’ll be at least an hour before he can come by. Guess we’re trapped in here until then”

Keith grinned. “Think I know a good way to pass the time.” He said with a mischievous smirk, eyes glancing down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Shiro blushed and laughed. “Well we did just get that new mattress… might as well break it in.”


	12. Chapter 12

“It’s the least I can do,” Shiro practiced for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, “I know how much you loved your red one and you gave me your dad’s vest and…” he trailed off, getting tongue tied at his own reflection. He knew he wasn’t ready to actually talk to Keith yet.

He’d been surprised when Adam still had the beat up leather jacket hanging in his closet. They’d met for coffee the week before, to finally get some real closure. It was good for both of them. Adam had smiled when he handed it back, told him “good luck” with a knowing wink.

Shiro had pretended like he didn’t know what Adam was talking about.

He walked back into the living room and flopped onto the couch with a sigh, tossing the jacket over his face. For a brief moment, he considered calling Matt, but quickly decided the ridicule wouldn’t be worth it. It was… it was just Keith.

Watching Keith grow and mature into the man he’d become felt a lot like being a frog, slowly being boiled in an increasingly heated pot. Shiro hadn’t realized how far gone he was until he couldn’t string three words together around him.

It was stupid. He knew it was stupid. Keith was his _best friend_ , would _always_ be his best friend. Standing up with a newfound confidence, Shiro walked out of his room holding the jacket. He strode right up to Keith’s door and knocked.

Panic filled his gut as he heard Keith milling about on the side of the door. He almost bolted down the hallway, but Keith opened it before he could make his legs move. “Hey, Shiro.” Keith said with an easy smile.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Keith, I want you to,” he held out the jacket, “You should,” he felt his face heating up as his brain and his mouth fought over exactly how much of an idiot to make him look like. “You need a jacket.”

Keith blinked in stunned silence for a moment before taking it and trying it on. He grinned as it fit perfectly. “Thanks. Old one’s too small. This is perfect.”

Shiro hadn’t realized how bad of plan it had been until he actually saw Keith wearing it. If he thought he’d been ruined before, he learned an entirely new level of _wrecked_ in that moment. “Wow,” he gasped, blushing.

“You ok? Need to sit down?” Keith had arm around Shiro’s shoulders and was pulling him inside before Shiro could protest.

A glass of water was being held in front of his face before he’d even realized he’d sat down. “Do you need to go to the infirmary? I can take you.” Keith offered.

Shiro choked on his water at the thought of Keith carrying him. He knew Keith could do it, too. Once he caught his breath and took another sip, he set the glass down on the coffee table and waved his hand dismissively. “No, I’m fine, I just,” he blushed again, “that jacket looks really good on you.” He finished quietly.

Keith grinned. “Thanks.”


	13. Chapter 13

“What d’you want for dinner?” Keith shouted from the kitchen, frowning at the disappointment staring back at him from the fridge. **  
**

Shiro quietly padded into the room and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. The metal of his prosthetic was cool against Keith’s stomach as Shiro slid his hand under the hem of Keith’s shirt, placing a soft kiss to his neck.

Keith hummed in contentment as Shiro closed the door. “I don’t care. We just had pizza a couple days ago, though.” He replied, rubbing his cheek against Keith’s before placing another kiss there.

Shiro moved to open the pantry door, not finding much of interest there, either. “We could get burgers?” Keith suggested, leaning against the counter.

Shiro wrinkled his nose and closed the pantry, shaking his head.

“Italian? Matt’s texted me 30 times about that new place downtown.” Keith offered instead. He didn’t really feel much like burgers, anyway.

Shiro grumbled a little. “Then I’ll want pasta and I’ll be all tired tomorrow.” He protested.

Keith sighed. “Chipotle?”

“You’ve eaten Chipotle for lunch 4 times this week.” Shiro replied accusatorily, crossing his arms.

Keith tilted his head back and looked up at the ceiling. “I could always eat Chipotle, Shiro.” He retorted. “Think you know a guy…” Shiro chuckled at Keith’s feigned offense.

“I don’t care. We can get whatever you want.” Shiro said, heading back into the living room.

Keith sighed again. It was a trap. He knew it was a trap.

Shiro was the perfect boyfriend in 99% of situations. He was always there when Keith needed him, never forgot to take out the trash, made him laugh when he was sad, held him when he was tired, and a million other little things that made him the most important and precious thing in Keith’s life.

But he always did _this_.

Keith knew how to fix it. He pulled a plate down from the cabinet and stuck a post it note right in the center. Grabbing the pen magnetically stuck to the fridge next to the shopping list, he wrote _I don’t care_ on it and walked back into the living room.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him as Keith dropped the plate into Shiro’s lap. “I’m goin’ to Taco Bell.”

He managed to hold back his laughter until Shiro started, but then it was over for both of them. A few moments later, when they weren’t gasping for breath anymore in between fits of giggles, Shiro stood up and pulled Keith into a tight hug. He placed a gentle kiss on Keith’s nose. “Ok, let’s go to Taco Bell.”


	14. Chapter 14

Shiro hums and Keith listens. It’s nice. Shiro doesn’t know he’s back yet, didn’t hear the door open. Once upon a time, he would have known if a pin dropped near any point of ingress or egress, but things are different now. 

Shiro’s stirring a pot and humming along to a song that’s playing only in his own head. Keith doesn’t recognize the song but he knows it’s his favorite; every song Shiro hums is. He lets himself have the private moment just to watch Shiro: safe, happy, home. It never fails to make his heart flutter, no matter how many times he says the word. Home. Their home. 

Keith’s still quiet. It’s been years, but his feet haven’t gotten the memo that it’s not a matter of life or death if people hear them strike the ground as he walks. Shiro jumps when Keith approaches, sliding an arm around his waist. He splashes a little water onto the stove and it hisses on the hot coils as he laughs. “Give a guy a heart attack.” He says, the lines around his eyes crinkling up as he smiles. 

Sometimes it hits him, how gorgeous Shiro is. Keith’s always faintly aware, but then there are moments, like this one, where he’s sure there isn’t a more beautiful sight in all of the universe. He’s seen enough of it to know. “Sorry,” he murmurs, leaning in to brush their lips together. It feels like home.


End file.
